Getting Out
by CountryLovr1
Summary: Rapunzel has just been a stressed out, tired mess since Avia was born. Eugene decides to let her sleep and take care of their newborn baby when he gets and idea. Please read and review. If you have not read 'Expecting A What' this story won't make much sense so please read that. Thanks!


"MMM!" I graoned as Rapunzel stirred next to me. I could feel her start to get out of bed to get Avia. No. She wasn't going to be the one to get up this time. I had responsibilities too and she needed her sleep so I sat up and caught her hand before she could get up.

"I'll get her. Go back to sleep please."

"No Eugene. She is probably hungry."

"There is a bottle in the kitchen. I will go get it and feed her. Just please go back to sleep."

"You are going to walk a crying baby all the way through the halls and wake everyone in the castle and the kingdom?"

"If it means you finally getting some sleep then yes. Rapunzel, you never have any energy anymore. Go to sleep. I'll take care of her for the rest of the night."

"Eugene I-"

"No exceptions."

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before laying back down and closing her eyes.

Avia continued to cry, even after I picked her up. I decided to take her down the hall into her room so I wouldn't wake anyone. I sat in the rocking chair and patted her on the back while rocking her.

"You are hungry aren't you?"

Of course all she did to respond was continue to cry.

"Alright. Let's go get your bottle."

In the kitchen, I found three bottles sitting on the top shelf. She stopped crying once I started letting her drink from the bottle. I let out a sigh of reliefe and walked around with her for a while until she was finished. Rapunzel always got on me for not burping her once she had been fed so I took that to mind. There was an extra cloth laying on the counter that I put over my shoulder, along with Avia.

Just as I was about to start burping Avia, the lights to the kitchen were flipped on. My eyes immediately squinted from the sudden brightness. When I got used to it, I opened them wider and saw the king standing across the counter in his robe.

"I heard her crying. I thought Rapunzel had her so I came down to check if she was ok."

"No, I had her stay in bed so she could get some rest."

"Good. She doesn't seem the same anymore. I wish she didn't have to be constantly getting up in the middle of the night."

"Well if she wasn't such a light sleeper she wouldn't have to worry about it. Most of the time she makes me stay in bed so she can take care of her."

"I think she just wants to make sure Avia is alright. Her mother told me that she was worried about someone taking her like Gothel did to her."

"She is very alert when Avia wakes up. She sits up and rushes over to her like she is making sure she is still in the bassinet. I'm trying not to think about what she will be like when we move Avia into the other room."

"Maybe you should talk to her. You two should get out of the castle tomorrow. Just stay out for the whole day and be alone. Do things you haven't done in a long time. Get her mind off of Avia for a while. Her mother and I will watch her."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to. We don't need to stay out the whole day."

"Yes you do. Don't worry about us. We have been wanting to have some time with Avia for a while."

"Rapunzel won't be very comfortable leaving her for a whole day. She is very attached."

"Well you can't blame her. Avia is only 3 weeks old. She will have a little separation anxiety but after you get her out and about she will be alright. You two just need some time alone."

I took a deep breathe and let it out. Just thinking about getting a whole day of having Rapunzel to myself made me smile inside.

"Thank you." is all I could say.

"You are most welcome Eugene. I'll arrange for a carriage to be ready for you at about eight o'clock tomorrow morning. We will be by before you leave to pick up Avia and her things."

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all. Goodnight Eugene." the king said turning to leave the kitchen.

"Goodnight."

After burping Avia, I retreated back to mine and Rapunzel's bedroom. I turned the handle on the door slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping baby in my arms or the beautiful women in the bed. I successfully opened the door just enough to fit through then tip-toed to the bassinet and carefully layed Avia on her back. Running my fingers through my hair, I turned my head to look at the tiny figure lying asleep in bed. She looked so peaceful, I would feel so bad waking her up so I carefully layed myself in bed. Once I was lying on my back she turned her body on her opposite side. I winced, thinking she had woken up, but her breathing continued heavily. I planted a small kiss on her forehead and kept my head next to hers before closing my eyes.

The next morning, I felt something press against my cheek. Turning my head, I saw Rapunzel with a little smile on her face.

"Good morning my handsome prince."

"Good morning my beautiful princess. You look well rested." I pushed a piece of her hair away from her face so I could see her beautiful green eyes that made me melt.

"Better than I usually am. Thank you for taking care of her last night."

"She is still asleep you know."

Rapunzel propped herself up with her elbow and to look into the bassinet. She layed back down and smiled at me. I returned the smile and moved in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Her nails ran across my skin, sending chills down my spine. My hand traveled down her side and stopped at her hip. Oh god she was really starting to push me. I touched her lip with my tongue and she smiled before opening her mouth, letting me enter. 'Oh shoot! What time is it?' I thought.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked. She must have felt me hesitate. "What's wrong?"

"I just forgot about something. You and I are going out today."

"What? Where?"

"Into the village for a little you and me time."

"What about Avia?"

"Your parents agreed to watch her for the day."

"When was this decided?"

"Your father came into the kitchen last night and thought it would be a good idea. Besides, they want to spend some time with her too."

"No Eugene. We can't leave her here. If we are going out then she is coming with."

"Rapunzel, she will be safe here. Your mother and father offered to watch her. It is one day. I think you can handle that much."

"I can't. I'll worry too much about her."

"Why? Don't you trust your parents?"

"Of course I do but-"

"No buts. We are spending a day together. Just you and me. No changing diapers of feeding or crying. Just the two of us. It will be good to get out of the castle. You know, fresh air. The villagers will be happy to see you."

"I can get fresh air in the garden."

I groaned and put my hand over my face. She was being so stubborn.

"Please Rapunzel. Don't you just want to spend time with me?"

"Of course. I just don't feel comfortable leaving Avia here and not knowing what is going on. What if she gets dropped or she isn't fed or-"

"That won't happen dear." I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I don't want to leave Avia here either but I want to spend some alone time with you. We haven't had that in a while."

"Yes we have."

"Not like we would have today."

She pushed her head back against the pillow and put her hands over her eyes. Lightly, I placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it. She removed her hands and sighed.

"Alright. Fine. But if anything goes wrong...I'll be very upset."

"I know you will. So will I. Now go get dressed. The carriage will be ready at eight."

Before getting out of bed, she kissed me and smiled. I laughed a bit, then looked into the bassinet to find Avia squirming around, silent as could be.

"Well good morning my darling princess!" I said picking her up. She kicked one of her feet in my arms. I layed her on the bed and put a pillow on the side of her in case she were to move. Bending over, I kissed the top of her head before going to change out of my night clothes.

Once changed and fully groomed, I walked back into the bedroom to find Rapunzel lying on the bed with Avia.

"What a beautiful little girl you are!" she said before picking her up and cradling her.

"You both are beautiful." I sat down on the bed next to Rapunzel. She turned and smiled at me.

"Daddy's sweet isn't he? Isn't he?"

Whenever she called me that I got a warm feeling in my stomach. I liked it. It reminded me that I wasn't just protecting one person that meant the world to me, I was now protecting two. I would give anything to make sure these two girls were safe.

"Eugene?"

"Hm? What?" I shook away my thoughts for a moment.

Rapunzel giggled before continuing. "I said it's almost eight. We should bring Avia up to my parents so we can get going... even though I don't want to leave you sweetheart." she kissed Avia's cheek and handed me a bag to carry that I admit, was sort of on the heavy side.

"What's in here?" I asked throwing it over my shoulder and holding the door open for Rapunzel.

"Just things for Avia. Like extra diapers and her rattle."

"That cant be all that's in here."

"Eugene, it's all baby stuff."

I closed the door then followed Rapunzel down the hall and up the stairs towards her parents quarters.

When we arrived, we were greeted by Catherine, Rapunzel's mother. She took the bag from me and set it by a chair and took Avia from Rapunzel.

"Good morning dears."

"Good morning Mother. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Oh, darling, I am very excited to be taking care of Avia today. And I'm excited for the both of you to finally be getting some time to yourselves."

Rapunzel smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Alright well everything is in there." Rapunzel said pointing toward the heavy bag. "She needs to be fed in about 20 minutes. I believe there are two bottles down in the kitchen, all you have to do is heat them up. Make sure to burp her after, there is a cloth in there. She'll probably fall asleep after for about an hour or so then she will wake up. You may have to change her diaper. Those are in there too. And-"

"I think she has everything under control sweetheart." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will be fine dear. Just enjoy yourselves. Have fun."

"Alright. Um, where is Father?" Rapunzel asked

"In a quick meeting. I'll be sure to tell him you say thank you. I love you dear." Catherine kissed Rapunzel on the cheek and gave her a hug. Rapunzel then kissed Avia on her head and turned around to leave."

"Thank you again." I said putting my arm around Rapunzel then turning to leave.

We settled into the carriage, sitting next to each other, hand in hand, as we started towards the village. There were many people out today since the new shippings had come in from the country.

I looked over at Rapunzel who was sitting as still as a statue with her crown in her lap. I was doing the same with mine. I placed it on my head then squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"You might want to put that on before we get into town dear." gesturing to her crown.

"Oh! Of course. Wouldn't want to forget that." she delicately rested it in her beautiful brown hair.

We entered town quickly. People moved out of the way of the carriage with delight, seeing that we had finally emerged from the castle after three weeks of being shut in with our newborn baby. But the villagers seemed surprised to see that Avia was no where to be found. Rapunzel smiled at people. They waved and she waved back.

Before we stopped she put her thin cloak over her shoulders to keep her warm from the cool breeze. I stepped out of the carriage and held out my hand to her. She lovingly took it and stepped out next to me, kissing me when she was settled on the stone ground. Ah there was that kiss.

I took her hand and we started to walk through the village, looking at all the new things that had been brought in today. We passed by the baby store and I had a feeling Rapunzel was eyeing it. I glnaced over at her, and of course she was.

"Eugene...we should...at least get something for Avia." she said hesitantly.

"If you want to."

She pulled me into the store with her. I hadn't been in here since before Avia was even born. Since we had gone baby shopping for the first time. I remember how awkward and out of place I felt when I first stepped inside. Everything was pink or blue or yellow or green. There were cribs and rocking chairs and changing tables along with clothes and stuffed animals. Good thing Rapunzel knew what she wanted because I knew I wasn't going to be much help. I was just along for the ride. To carry the heavy stuff when we left. She hadn't bought much that day. She was tired and aching from lack of rest and her growing stomach. Most of the time she sat in a rocking chair and told me what to put on the counter. But I gladly did it for her. And I will do it all over again.

She had her hands on her hips looking up at a little stuffed duck on a shelf that was out of her reach. I walked up behind her and grabbed it, handing it to her when it was down.

"Do you think she will like it?" Rapunzel asked holding up for me to see.

"Well if she doesn't then we won't know. It's not like she is able to voice her opinion." I joked.

She gawked and shrugged her shoulders. "Really Eugene. Do you?"

"What does her mother think?" I raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall. She smiled.

"What does her father think?"

There was that warm feeling again. "I'm sure she will Rapunzel. You can put it in the bassinet every night when you put her to sleep."

A giant grin came across her face. She went to the counter and payed for Avia's little gift.

We continued walking through town. People said good morning and we both smiled and said good morning in return. I could tell this was getting her mind off of all the stress she had right now. She looked better than she had in a few weeks and it made me smile. She had a lot more energy than I would have expected. The twenty-one year old princess acted as if she were eighteen again. Especially when we went into the dress shop. She tried on at least ten dresses. It was entertaining for me though. I got to see her happy and full of life. We ended up buying her three favorite. We went to all the different shops Rapunzel loved to visit. The shoe shop, the jewelery shop, and both our favorites, the cupcake shop where we got our favorite cupcake. Mine being chocolate, hers being vanilla with chocolate frosting.

I was in the middle of telling Rapunzel one of my past stories of when I was known as Flynn Rider, the wanted theif.

"You are still wanted you know." Rapunzel said after I brought up my wanted poster and how they would always mess up my nose.

"Is that so? By who?"

"By a certain brunette girl that you claim to have a 'thing' for." she shot me a cute smile. I grabbed her hand and nudged her a bit.

"It's more than just a _thing_ Rapunzel."

This time, Rapunzel nudged me, pushing me off balance and catching my heel in a small hole on the ground of the market place. I fell backward and ripped open the bottom of my boot.

"Eugene! Are you alright?" she knelt down beside me and grabbed my arm to pull me up.

"I'm fine. I just messed up my boot."

"Oh Eugene, you can't walk in that. We will have to get you new ones."

"New ones? But I haven't had new ones in..." he really couldn't remember "forever."

"Well maybe it was time to get a new pair anyway." Rapunzel guided me to the men's shoe store were she sat me down in a chair by the riding boots.

"These are going to take forever to break in."

"Well you can't wear those things anymore."

I groaned in annoyance. New shoes made men look like pricks. Especially if they were wearing shiny new riding boots.

After picking the closest thing the store had to my old boots, finding my correct size, and purchasing them, we continued walking through the village.

She kept quiet and walked just fast enough to keep up. I could tell she was thinking so I got in front of her, and put both my hands on her shoulders.

"What's going through that gorgeous head of hair of yours?"

A little smile appeared on her face. "Just...missing Avia I guess."

"Honey, I miss her too. But aren't you having fun?"

"Yes I am. I just wish I could see her right now. I wish she could be here with us."

"You will see her tonight darling. And next time we come into town we will bring her alright?"

She nodded her head but still had that blank look on her face. I leaned toward her a little and locked eyes with her. She leaned in a little more and met my lips.

The rest of the evening went great. We ate lunch and sat on the beach and talked for a long time. Now the last thing to do was to go out onto the boat. Rapunzel was eager to get in since we didn't do this very often. When we were out far enough from all the other boats I lifted the paddles into the boat and stared at Rapunzel. She seemed to be upset again.

"Sweetheart?" I said softly.

She looked up from her feet, a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"What is bothering you?"

"It's just that,..doing this, it always makes me think of Pascal. He loved going out on the boats with us. I miss him sometimes. He would've like Avia."

" I think he would have too. I'm sorry dear."

"It's alright...anyways, why did we come out here?"

"To do what we always do when we come out here."

"Watch the sunset." she said with a smile.

"And I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"I did. I had a lot of fun. Did you?"

"I always enjoy myself when I'm with you Rapunzel."

The corners of her mouth curved into a smile. She was stunning in this light. Ever since Avia was born, she's had this glow that made her even more beautiful, if it was possible. All I knew is that I didn't want that glow to ever disappear.

We both moved closer simultaneously. Her arms laced around my neck and mine around her waist.

"I love you Eugene."

"I love you more Rapunzel." and with that, I trapped any other words from coming of her mouth until I allowed them to be released with a soft gentle kiss.

Rapunzel and I watched the sunset while we lay in the bottom of the boat, curled up against each other. I could see her eyes start to close. It was time to go home. I rowed the boat back to the dock and we walked back to the carriage and headed home.

Back at the castle, Rapunzel went into the room to change into her night clothes while I went to get Avia. Once back in the room, I set the bag by the bassinet and gave Avia to Rapunzel then went to go change into my night clothes.

I changed and went back in the room to find Rapunzel breast feeding Avia on the bed. I don't know why, but whenever I saw her do this, I felt the need for her.

She moved over for me to crawl under the sheets.

Rapunzel finished feeding Avia and set her down in the bassinet.

"You didn't burp her." I said pointing to the bassinet.

"I don't want to right now." she climbed into bed next to me and closed her eyes.

I smiled down at her and kissed her on her forehead, turned out the light and lay there with her.

"Eugene?"

"Yes dear?"

"You have baby duty tonight."

I smiled. As long as she got her sleep.


End file.
